La Reine des Enfers
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Izanami est morte, et règne désormais sur le Yomi. Pourtant, ne peut-elle pas revenir auprès d'Izanagi ? [version pas tout à fait fidèle au mythe]


─ Izanami, ma douce, ma toute belle, reviens, je t'en supplie.

─ Non.

Tranchant, le mot atteint Izanagi en plein cœur. Il est blessé vexé, aussi. On le dupe ; il le sent, il le sait. Alors il lance :

─ La véritable Izanami ne dirait pas cela.

─ Mon cher époux, l'obscurité du Yomi t'aveugle-t-elle tant que tu ne reconnais plus ma voix ?

Izanagi hésite, troublé. Autour de lui, les ombres du Monde Inférieur s'agitent dans une obsédante sarabande et brouillent ses pensées. Quoi ? Derrière ce rideau de fumée démoniaque se trouverait sa femme, sa bien-aimée ? Non. Jamais Izanami n'aurait nié sa supplique. Ce n'est pas elle, il en est presque certain. Alors, pourquoi son cœur vibre au son de cette voix ?

─ Ô Izanami, femme et mère de mes enfants, pourquoi ne reviens-tu sur Terre, parmi les tiens ? Ne souhaites-tu pas que nous soyons réunis ?

─ Ô Izanagi, toi qui fus mon époux et le père de mes enfants, cela m'est impossible. J'ai goûté la nourriture du Yomi, et suis désormais liée à ce monde. Il m'est impossible de repartir.

D'un revers de main, le dieu balaie l'argument :

─ Izanami, ma douce, ma puissante ! Nous sommes Dieux ! Puissants, au-dessus des lois qui régissent les mortels ! Ta place est sur Terre, à mes côtés, et non recluse de tous.

Un bref soupir traverse le voile d'ombres, et l'espace d'un fugace instant, Izanagi aperçoit le sourire de sa femme. Un sourire qui se voudrait affectueux, mais qui est cassé comme un bourgeon battu par le vent. Un sourire qui n'éclora pas.

─ Mon cher, tu as tort… Même les Dieux doivent céder face à la Mort. As-tu déjà oublié le ravage que m'a causé Kagu-Tsuchi ?

Izanagi baisse la tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier un tel enfantement ? L'enfant, en digne Dieu du Feu, était venu au monde cris et flammes jaillissant autour de lui, consumant sa mère sur son passage.

─ Oh, à quel point j'étais fière de l'avoir en moi ! Il était ta plus belle preuve d'amour : il me réchauffait les entrailles, m'irradiait de sa force… Cet enfant, c'était la force de ton amour implanté en moi… Mais…

La voix d'Izanami se tait brusquement, emplissant le monde souterrain de non-dits, transperçant le cœur du Dieu de mille échardes.

─ … Il m'a détruite… Il a fait de moi une terre brûlée, aride, infertile. Suis toujours aussi digne de toi et de ton amour, si je ne peux porter ta semence ?

─ Izanami, ma douce, mais tu m'as donné quatre autres beaux enfants !

La Déesse se fait tonnerre, et gronde :

─ Et comment les as-tu obtenus ? Tu as osé utiliser les parties les plus viles, les plus répugnantes de mon corps ! Quel droit avais-tu de me souiller ainsi ?

La question frappe Izanagi de sa foudre, le rend irascible :

─ Sache, ma reine, qu'il m'a été plus tolérable d'accueillir ces enfants que de voir cette abomination de Kagu-Tsuchi venir au monde ! Il t'a ôté à moi… Il était juste en retour que je lui ôte la vie.

Une chappe de plomb s'abat sur le Yomi. Les ombres s'arrêtent de danser et se figent autour de la Déesse, qui croit mourir une deuxième fois.

─ Izanagi, tu es plus cruel et destructeur que ton fils ! A quoi bon mes souffrances si c'est pour que tu rejettes cette dernière partie de moi, de nous ? Ah, malheureux ! En tuant ton fils, c'est notre amour que tu as tué !

─ Assez de cette imposture ! Tu n'es pas ma femme pour me parler avec aussi peu de respect ! Montre-toi, horrible démon, que je te fasse payer cette mascarade !

Aussitôt, Izanagi prend le peigne des cheveux de sa femme, en casse une dent et la craque comme une allumette.

L'étincelle enflamme les esprits du Yomi, fait s'enfuir les ombres telles des chauves-souris, dévoilant Izanami.

L'odeur la première saisit le Dieu à la gorge. Nauséabonde, fétide, elle transperce ses narines et infiltre ses poumons. Puis, lentement, il prend conscience du visage devant lui. Chairs sanguinolentes, lambeaux putrides, rien dans cette charogne ne rappelle la beauté laiteuse d'Izanami. Rien… hormis cette lueur au fond des yeux, celle qui autrefois invoquait les étoiles et n'est plus que flamme vacillante soumise aux caprices du vent.

Le Dieu ferme les yeux. Il en a assez vu.

Tremblante d'émotion, la voix de la Déesse s'élève :

─ Infâme ! M'aimes-tu donc si peu pour ne pouvoir soutenir mon regard ? Traître ! Tu te détournes de moi, me fuis comme le plus vil des cauchemars ! Qu'est-il advenu de tes belles paroles ? Oh, mais contemple-moi bien, Izanagi, emplis tes yeux de cette vision ! Car l'œuvre de la Mort sur moi, c'est aussi la tienne !

De courroux, la Reine des Morts fond sur Izanagi. Il souhaite se retrouver à ses côtés ? Qu'à cela ne tienne : elle est toute prête à exaucer son vœu. Mais le pleutre décampe, fuit à toutes jambes, mettant un peu plus de distance entre le Yomi et lui.

Izanami ne le rattrape pas. Elle le laisse s'éloigner, partir elle se laisse sourire. Il est de ces changements s si radicaux qu'on n'a d'autre choix que de les accepter. Pour le pire… ou le meilleur.


End file.
